Black
by NobLe123
Summary: AU YandereSasukeXOC Not good with summaries Please read it :)


Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto Characters  
_Italics = thoughts_

_Enjoy and Sorry for the grammar or any spelling errors._

_Jia's POV_

Location: School

_He's staring again._  
Sasuke Uchiha school heartthrob excels in every subject and sports, one of the populars and son of one of the wealthiest man in Japan.  
The black haired girl slowly turned her head to the front after peeking behind her back.  
Sigh. _What does he want from me?_ Every day in every class even in break the boy with the weird hair in her opinion anyway always stares at her, at first she thought that he stares at the pink haired girl in her front seat but whenever she went to the library or gym she always feels the shivers when someone stares at her, he's not like that in the past he mostly ignores everyone except his friends but in the last few weeks he also ignores them.  
_Maybe he still can't move on?_Six months ago sasuke's family died in a plane crash.  
_What's his problem? Okay after school I will confront him_.  
Once the bell that signals the end of classes' rings, all of the students rush to the door except the black haired girl and the boy.  
The girl stood and slowly walks to the boy.  
"Okay what do you want Uchiha" the determined girl stated.  
"What do you mean?" sasuke evenly reply.

"Why are always staring at me and seriously it starts to creep me out can you please stop it." The Black haired girl with her face serious and void of any expression stated.

A minute passed and the girl thought that the uchiha will not reply and starts to speak again but got cut off.

"I m-"

"I can't" sasuke with his stoic expression replied.

"What? I mean what do you mean you can't and why?" the obviously frustrated girl query.

"I said I can't stop because you're mine" Sasuke said with a solemn expression and his eyes boring to the girl intensely.

The black haired girl with a shock and dumfounded expression in her face begin to narrow her eyes to the outrageous boy in front of her.

"Don't fool with me Uchiha"

"I'm not fooling, you will become mine at the end of the week" The arrogant boy stated it as if it's a fact.

The girl starts to speak again but the boy quickly stood up from his chair and walk to the door not paying any attention to the girl who still can't believe what really happened.

The girls just sigh to herself and began to collect her things.

_Really what's his problem?_

3 months ago

Sasuke's POV

The rain hits hard in the pavement and producing a raging sound that surrounds the almost desolated road except a hunch figure standing in the rain.

Sasuke Uchiha after 3 months of grief can't still recover from the death of his parents and older brother.

He feels suffocate. Sasuke was sick of the pity glances, whispers and insincere comments that he hears everyday since his family died.

Even his friends his still walking on eggshells on him like he's going to snap and explode.

_WhyWhyWHYWHYWHY!Why they left me here! I hate them! I hate them! Mom, Dad, Itachi please take me with you! _

The boy repeatedly chant in his head and didn't notice the approaching car and the rushing figure.

BAM!

"HEY ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND"

Sasuke was bring to a halt in his thoughts when he feels a body strongly slams to his to the sidewalk and a feminine voice shouts to him.

"DO YOU WANT TO GET KILLED" continued the shouting voice.

After a moment sasuke replies with vigor in his voice.

"YES YES I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I want to die because there's nothing NOTHING for me here NOTHING to live for YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING SO LEAVE ME ALONE"

"IDIOT GO AHEAD AND KILL YOURSELF YOU'RE wasting your life your precious life that your parents give to you that GOD give to you you're not worth it if you're willing to give up this short life, BE thankful because you're still here be thankful you didn't see their slow suffering the pain the hopelessness and the and the.." the black haired girl was panting in her breath and seems to be talking to herself.

His troubled breathing becomes to came down after a minute or two and recognizing the figure in front of him. Its one of his classmates, the black haired girl that didn't cry at her brother's funeral but cries alone in a storage closet.

He remembered that day Takashi was one of his close friend died because of cancer and he attended the funeral and saw the little sister who stares impassively in the space but didn't have a single tears in his eyes and he wonder why she didn't cry and attend the school the next day. He forgot something in school and he comes back in the classroom and hears a crying sounds coming from the storage closet and found her he just listens outside and didn't have the courage to comfort the little sister of his diseased friend. Everyday the girl cries at the storage closet after school then after a month she suddenly stops and he also stops to listen then his parents died.

The girl suddenly stood up and turns around her back facing him.

"I can see you lost someone yeah I don't know you but you see I also lost someone in the past and he said that I have to live my life that I have to live it to the fullest and I realize that I will live it for him because he can't anymore and for myself so he will be proud of me"

Sasuke stood up and face the girl who slowly turns around to face him.

"You have to live okay you just have to if you don't have the strength then get it from me I don't mind" the girl ended with a small smile from her face.

Sasuke was in a daze with awestruck expression in his face as he stares intensely at the black haired girl who walks away from him to get her umbrella.

_What is this feeling_

The beating of his heart continues to speed up and feels like it will burst from his body

_What is this feeling _ he continue to ask himself as he continue to look at the black haired girl

"Oh look there's no rain anymore, Well stranger i guess its time to say goodbye take care of yourself" the black haired girl the turn and began to walk away from him.

_I feel I feel ALIVE I feel alive I'm ALIVE _and then slowly a small genuine smile began form his lips.

"Jia Rhee huh" he whisper slowly

_Wait why she didn't recognize me _

LATER LOCATION: UCHIHA MANSION

Sasuke stands in front of the mirror

_I look like a homeless guy sigh_

His eyes look like got punch because of eyebags and the redness of his eye because of crying alone give him a grim expression that's not really look likes his and he's still in his pajamas.

Sasuke facepalmed himself


End file.
